Sasuke's Pregnancy
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: PREQUEL to Uchiha Triplets. Sasuke was experimented on and now he'll go through pregnancy. Mpreg, OCness, mentions of NaruSasu.
1. Prolouge: The Surgery

Hi readers. I'm soooooo sorry about the confusion that I caused. Let me explain, this is the prequel of Uchiha Triplets. I know I removed the story but that's because I had gotten a review that said that the story wasn't good at all and stuff. So anyway I found a beta and he/she, (I don't his/her gender so if your ever reading this 'Belletrist Word Salad,' tell me your gender so I at least know that much), and my Beta suggested that I had a prequel about how it all started so without further ado…

* * *

Sasuke's Pregnancy

Prologue

(Sasuke's POV)

"Are you ready to be our little experiment Sasuke?" The sliver haired medical ninja asked me.

"What the hell is going on? What experiment?" I asked him. I've been here in the Sound Village for only a few months. It's the beginning of the New Year and this wasn't what I wanted for a New Years revolution. This is where I found myself this morning and I am pissed. Since I was strapped down against the metal table and the only that is covering me is a gown like the one hospital patients have to wear, (AN: how in the hell did they even get him in that?) and thin white blanket, was also covering me, I was screwed. What does that bastard have in store for me?

I gave him an evil glare and he just smirked.

I heard the door open and the paled skin son of a bitch was walking right through. "I see you're not happy huh Sasuke?"

"Damn right I'm not," I snapped at him. "What the hell is going on? Why am I strapped down to some damn table when I can be training?" I yelled at him.

He just ignored me and turned to Kabuto. "Just put him under and we'll start," I heard him say.

"Start? Start what? What are you going to do to me? Huh?" I shouted/asked. He left the room and Kabuto went over to some machine by my bed.

"Calm down Sasuke," He had the nerve to tell me while he was getting something together.

"Calm down? Why the fuck would I calm down when you're about to cut me open like some damn turkey for dinner?" I shouted at them.

Kabuto didn't say anything, instead, he got a gas mask and was about to bring it to my face. "It would be really helpful if you cooperated and not fight it," Kabuto said as he was bringing to closer to me.

I turned my face the other way. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Hold still," he said trying to get it trying to get me to breathe in the anesthesia.

"Fine, be that way," Kabuto said and he pulled back. What was he planning?

Then I felt a pinch on my arm. I instantly turned my head to see and he use a needle and drugged me. That bastard. Then I felt myself getting really numb and really tried. Kabuto smirked again and went back to the gas mask and placed it over my face.

"It'll all be over really soon," those were the last words that I heard him say and a blacked out from the anesthesia.

* * *

Now I felt groggy from waking up. My mind isn't clear. Where the hell am I anyway?

"So you're finally waking up eh Sasuke?" Orochimaru said as he entered the door.

"What did you do to me?" I asked in a horst voice. My whole body was sore now, especially around my stomach, cramping and I'm nauseous. My head hurt and I felt dizzy. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that I was spinning around.

"I'm just fulfilling one of your goals for you." The snake bastard said.

"Goals? How is operating on me fulfilling my goal to kill my brother?" I asked.

He laughed and said,"Who said it was THAT goal I was referring to?" Orochimaru said.

What the hell was he talking about? My only other goal was to revive my clan. I'm still tired, I feel like that I'm about to pass out from fatigue.

"You need rest obviously, I'll be taking my leave," he said and the room and he left me to myself. I don't want rest, I want ANSWERS damn it. I sat up using my elbows for support; took off my blanket off of me and lifted my hospital grown up.. There was a huge cut that was held closed by stables (1). What the hell did they do to me?

The door opened and Kabuto walked in.

"I came in to check your vitals while you were asleep, but it seems like you're wide awake," Kabuto said.

"What did you do to me? Orochimaru said it had something to do with one of my goals," I asked.

"Well it does concern you goal but not for the one that you're aiming for at the moment." He approached me and he was about to touch me. I slapped his hand away.

"I was just going to check the stables. It seems like you just found out yourself."

"Listen you jackass, I want to know what the hell you and that bastard did to me or so help me god as soon as I recover, I'll leave and find someone else to train me to kill my brother!" That was maximum rage and I don't snap like that for anything, but today was different. Now I'm beyond pissed.

"It must be the hormones," he said.

"Hormones?" I asked.

"Well that goal Lord Orochimaru was talking about was about reviving your clan. He is using your body to carry the heir," Kabuto said as he pulled down my hospital gown and pulled my blanket up to my stomach.

"What the hell are you saying? That I'm pregnant?" I asked in sarcastically.

"That is exactly what I'm saying Sasuke," he said.

"What was that?"

"You are pregnant Sasuke and it's with Naruto's own child."

* * *

(1) I'm using stables instead of stitches because nowadays, with major operations.

Tada, there's the prologue. Sorry about that. So how was it? Does it need any work done to it? Do you like it and I was thinking about changing the two boy's names. Since my beta doesn't like them…I thought that you guys, my fellow readers could give me a few good ideas and I'll pick the top three names for each character, then I'll let you guys vote. I'll give you the description of their appearance and personality.

Oldest Brother- Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. He plays guitar, has a loud mouth, thinks that since he the oldest, he's always right, attitude. Wears a lot of black clothing.

Youngest brother/middle child- Blonde hair, Sasuke's eyes (I don't know if there black or onyx or whatever they call it) and pale skin (If anyone reads the little footnotes, remember her has CIAP so he usually stays inside so that there would be less chance for him to get hurt). He's has an attitude as well. Plays drums and bass guitar. He is very over protective over his little sister, Ai. (Yes I am keeping her name Ai.) He is really smart, like Sasuke.

Yes they know jutsu but I don't wanna tell you what is until the story begins.

I know it all sounds lame but I promise that it will get better so don't forget about this.

Please Review and I promise to update sometime soon ^^


	2. Chapter1:Of Realization and Being Pissed

Hi everyone and welcome to the first of 'Sasuke's Pregnancy.' Yea I know the title needs some serious work. So without further ado, let's start of with some announcements. First off, I posted a new chapter for my other Naruto mpreg story, 'Ai Uzumaki.' What it's about is when Naruto was 11, he was raped and now he's busy raising his daughter and training to become hokage. Then this girl whose from the future shows up and it's his daughter Ai and she like around his age. Well I don't wanna spoil it, if you interested in reading it then go check it or not. Second, I got a review that asks me 'how did they get Naru's sperm?' Well that answer will be answered in this answer in this chapter.

I don't own Naruto characters or the anime/manga.

* * *

Sasuke's Pregnancy

Chapter 1

(Sasuke's POV)

"What…the…fuck?" I asked really slowly so that he could understand it. He freaking telling me that I'm pregnant and with the DOBE'S child none the less.

"That's right Sasuke, you're going to revive your clan after all," Kabuto said. I want to kill him SO much right now. I'm so mad."Y'know if you don't lay down and rest right now, I can always put you to sleep myself," he said while pulling out a needle with some liquid in it.

"When you leave, I will," I retorted back.

"Fine, be that way but just so you know, you're going to see me a lot more now since I AM your doctor after all. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you…and also the baby," he said before leaving.

"Wait a minute, before you go I have a question," I said. I turned back and just glared at me. "How did you get Naruto's sperm? I doubt that he was willingly going to do THAT for you bastards," I had to ask. I mean come on, how did they?

"Just know that…we were able to get it. Aren't you glad? Or would you rather carry Lord Orochimaru's child instead?" Kabuto asked.

Oh god, now I know I'm going to be sick. I covered my mouth and luckily for me, Kabuto had bucket for me because he handed me the bucket and I literally threw up.

"I take it that's you answer?" he tried to joke with me. Dumbass. I lifted my head from the bucket and wiped my mouth with my arm.

"Well you got your answer, now you need rest, it's late at night anyway," Kabuto said and he finally left the room.

* * *

Now I was alone. I lay back onto the pillow. What the fuck am I suppose to do now? I can't even train, which is the only reason why I'm here in the first place and now I'm going to become a mother. Just fucking great. Why are they even doing this? Okay I need to seriously relax. Stress, right now is making me dizzy.

What I need to do is think about what's going to happen now. I mean, this IS my child after all. It will have sharingan more than likely and it does have me right? Even though I'm only 13, and since it takes 9 months for a normal pregnancy so I'll be 14 years old, which is still pretty young to be a parent.

I'm just staring at the ceiling right now. I actually put my hand on my stomach which hurt a little because it's tender from after being cut open. All I know id that I'm pregnant and Naruto's the father. Why him? But it doesn't even matter. I'm it's mother and I will try to do anything that I can so that it won't have to be in their hands.

I guess I need some sleep for now. I turn to my side and being careful with my stomach. Now it's only a dull ache but tomorrow, I'll feel it for sure. I keep thinking about this child who isn't even here yet and for some reason I'm sad and I felt a tear running down my face. I'm its only family so far. Itachi is going too died because I'll kill him and since Naruto has no idea, then it's only me. You know what though, screw them all. I don't care, I can do it. If anyone can do it, I certainly can.

I fall asleep to another dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I see none other than Kabuto himself. He was just standing there with a tray of food, I'm guessing for me.

"Oh good morning Sasuke, I've brought your breakfast," he said.

I sit up and he places it on my lap. I looked like slob with bread and juice. "What is it?" I had to ask.

"Its oatmeal, toast and orange juice," Kabuto said. I didn't feel like eating much because I still feel sick to my stomach. Kabuto has another bucket ready and says," So do you want to throw up now or do you want to eat then throw up?"

"I'll eat first…if I can even stomach it," I said. I've always hated oatmeal. Right now, I wouldn't mind some ramen with cut up tomatoes in it. Oh wow, this must be Naruto's child.

I pick up the toast and start eating. I glare over at Kabuto and he's just watching me like a hawk. "Take a picture, it will last longer," I snapped at him. Damn, can't I eat breakfast in some peace?

He just laughs and says, "Y'know, after you eat, I'm giving you a little check up."

I just ignored him. It's bad enough that he's here.

"Not to worry, I'm only gonna check to see how the embryo is doing and how your body is holding up," he said.

I finished eating and he had me lay down on the bed. The started to pull down on my blanket and I slapped his hand away. "What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted.

"I was just pulling down your blanket, like I said; I'm giving you a check up."

"Fine," I said and looked away.

"Boy you sure are moody," he said. He pulled my blanket and lifted my gown just enough for him to get a view of my stabled stomach. He places his hand on top of my tender stomach and start to heal it but just a little. "Oh don't worry about the stables; I'll get those out some time next week now relax," Kabuto said.

Easy for him to say. His hand starts to glow a bluish color and I can feel his charka. I don't like it at all. I feel like moving around just so he would get off.

"Well it would seem that you body is adjusting to the baby."

That good at least…I think.

"Now for the common symptoms such as obliviously mood swings, morning sickness, fatigue, ou may experience back aches, headaches."

I'm already having a head with you around.

"Frequent urination but that's later on, and food cravings." He had to list.

"Look Kabuto, why the fuck does Orochimaru want me pregnant in the first place? What benefit will he have?" I yelled at him.

"Why it's all for you Sasuke, we know that you wouldn't just wanna have sex with some slut, we thought it would be better if you carried your own child, you heir the Uchiha clan." I heard that snake's voice from the door. I didn't even notice him.

"I can't even train, how the hell am I supposed to kill my own brother if I can't train?" I asked.

"You'll have plenty of time for that, be glad Sasuke, you'll have your very own child. An Uchiha," that bastard has some way of putting it.

I just turned my head the other way. "Oh well, Kabuto, make sure that he gets some more rest, he looks like he's about to pass out," he said and left the room.

"You're fine right Sasuke? You can sleep on you own or do I really need to threaten you with that needle again?"

"I'm fine you cocky jackass just leave," I said and pointed towards the door. Sure I wasn't necessary but I made my point. He smirked and left the room again and I just fell asleep.

* * *

I know I sucked but that was the best way to put this chapter. I could really use some suggestions on how to continue this? I literally lost my train of thought. If you have any suggestions. Please tell me. Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter2: There's 3 in me?

Hi everyones, Okay I just recently found out that i put up the wrong document for the last chapter so I've fixed that so if you haven't already, go check it out.

Okay so this is chapter 2 I believe. ...Yes it is okay so I'm having difficulty even coming up with these chapters and without suggestions from my readers, I go totally blank.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke's Pregnancy

Chapter 2

(Two months along)

I'm now in my second month of this pregnancy or at least that what Kabuto says anyway and it SUCKS. My headaches are much worst and my 'morning' sickness has turned into an ALL DAY sickness. I swear it every freaking time I move, I get nauseous. The reason why I have such bad headaches is that my hormone level has tripled since that surgery. Well I am moody and right now I want to get the fuck out of here. Damn it all, I hate it here. Oh and not to mention, I have to spend everyday under the watchful eye of Kabuto. When will this stage of this end?

Right now, I'm laying down facing the ceiling, trying to relax while this bastard is checking on me. My shirt his pulled up so that he can see my stomach. My stables had been removed a few weeks back and there is a huge scar there. Kabuto's hand moves around around my stomach and I can feel his charka on top of mine which feels very uncomfortable. I look at him and he had a strange expression on his face.

"Huh?"

"What?" I asked. Oh god what now?

"Well it seems as though as there is more than one baby in there," he said.

"What do you mean....more than...one?" I asked while sitting up some.

"I sense at least two or three more charka's in you aside from yours," he said at me as he removed his hand and turned to the sonogram machine.

Three? Three babies? Triplets? Oh man I thought that I only gonna have one, not three? How will I handle it?

Kabuto puts the cold jel on my stomach and puts the mouse thing on my stomach and blurry images appeared onto the screen. Three little blobs were there on the screen. Yep, there's defiantly three of them.

"Congrats Sasuke, you're gonna be the mother of three," he said.

"Mother?!" I asked in my angry voice.

"Yes, you are their mother. You are the one whose pregnant."

I fucking hate him so much right now. he and that snake bastard made me this way.

* * *

I'm by myself again. They changed me into a bigger, more comfortable room. There's a small window so at least I can see the daylight, or I could if the snow would let up. Stupid February. I hate winter. It is snowing currently and I'm just staring at it since I obviously have nothing else to do. I already took a shower and got that gunk off of my stomach which still kinda hurts from just the surgery. It more...tender. Even my chest is tender.

My door knocked and another one of Orochimaru's servants came in with a small tray of food. He placed it on my nightstand, bowed in respect, then left me by myself. That's also another thing with this pregnancy, I have to eat six smaller meals instead of three larger meals. It's too help me with the sickness and headaches.

I walk over and it's the thing that I've been craving since I became pregnant; chicken flavored ramen with chopped tomatoes in it. I sit down on my bed and start eating.

Every time I eat ramen, I always think about Naruto. I can't help it and since I'm carrying three of his children, how am I suppose to forget about him. The sad part is that he'll never even know that they'll exist unless...I told him. I do know that one day, I will HAVE to tell him. To be honest, thinking about him, makes me...miss him. Why should I miss him? Just because I'm carrying his children that doesn't mean that I should miss him.

I put down my bowl after I've gotten done eating. I subconsciously placed my hand on my stomach and I start to rubbing it. It actually feels good whenever I do that. I stare at my stomach as I rubbed and I see a tan hand place on top of my pale one. That hand looks like Naruto's. I turned my head to the right and no one was there. I looked back at my hand and the tan one wasn't there anymore.

I clutched my hand into a fist and it started to shake. I started to shake. Why am I feeling like this? Cause of this pregnancy? Or is it something else? I felt a tear running down my face. I closed my eyes and more just came out. I was...crying. I haven't cried since my brother killed our clan but now, I needed to cry. I needed to let this all out. Since I can't train, I might as well cry in private.

I laid down on my bed and buried my face into the pillow and let it all out. I knew I needed this so very much. The hormones were already controlling, I'm having triplets and the father of my children doesn't even know and I might as well be in a mad house.

Yeah I have a lot of problems and now I'm bringing three innocent lives in the middle of this. It's those bastards who started this. I'm not gonna blame my own children for the way they were brought up into this world. After all, even though that they haven't been born yet, I already love them and I will protect them. I guess becoming a parent really does this to ya huh?

I fell asleep with tear stained face.

* * *

_(Dream Sequence Starts)_

_I hear little voices like children. _

_"Shh he's waking up." I heard a boy's voice say._

_"You're the one whose being loud baka," another boy said._

_"Um um, both of you shouldn't be fighting now," I heard a little girl's voice now. _

_I felt something moving on top of me and around me. I opened my eyes and I was in a different room. Like a real bed room._

_"He's awake now," the second boy said._

_I sit up on my bed and I saw three children on the bed looking at me. Two boys and a little girl and they looked like they were about four years old. _

_"Good Morning Daddy," They said in unison._

_I couldn't believe my eyes. One of the boys had black hair and Naruto's face pretty much and he was pale like me. The second boy was a little tanner than his brother, he has blond hair like Naruto but it wasn't spiky, it was flat and kinda long, sorta like the other boy's hair. He had my onyx eyes and my face features. The girl on the other hand didn't even look like me expect for her pale skin. She was Naruto's little clone in a way. _

_They were sitting on the bed and were really happy to see me. The little girl crawls up and hugs me, snuggling in my warmth. Then she sat in my lap. Okay I was seriously confused. _

_"Hey daddy, are you gonna teach me a jutsu finally?" the blacked hair boy asked._

_"Jutsu? Daddy?" I said._

_"Yeah daddy, pretty please," the blond boy pleaded with his brother._

_"Oh no Nee-chan, I'm the oldest, I get to learn first," The boy said to his younger brother who was the blonde._

_"No you don't we get to learn at the same time dumbie," he said then all of the sudden, they started to wrestle with each other. _

_"Aniki, Nee-chan, please stop," The little girl pleaded from my lap._

_Okay this was seriously getting outta hand. "Both of you stopped it or you're both grounded," I said to them sternly and they stopped and straighten out themselves._

_"Sorry daddy," the two boys said in unison._

_What's going on here? This must be a dream. Yeah it is. The best thing for me now is to just go along with it and soon enough, I'll wake up._

_"So why don't you guys go downstairs and I'll get ready then we'll get breakfast ready," I stated._

_"Really alright," The black hair boy said and he and the other boy raced out of the room. _

_"Um..um, wait for me," the little girl said and she crawled out of my lap and off the bed and ran after them._

_Okay time for me to wake up. I looked around the room and I see a mirror of myself. I'm much older, like age 18. I'm only 13 years old, yeah this is a dream and I need to wake up. I look around the bedroom and I found my kunai pouch. If this was a dream, I wouldn't be able to feel pain right? I pressed the kunai against my skin._

_(End of Dream)_

* * *

I woke up from that dream. Why did I even have that dream? I sit up and I found myself in my room in that snake bastard's lair. Noting has changed. I'm still pregnant with three babies.

Wait a minute, three...I remember I had three kinds in my dream just now. Maybe they're my children. It only makes sense since they looked like Naruto and myself. Was it a vision from the future?

I held my head in my hands because I was having another headache or maybe from crying before falling asleep. How long was I asleep for anyway? I looked over at the clock that was on the wall. It was about 5:49. So I've been asleep for about...three hours since it was about 2 when I fell asleep.

Oh god, I'm starting to feel nauseous again. I got out of my bed and ran into the small bathroom that was attached to the corridor. I leaned into the toilet and threw my lunch. This throwing up every time I wake up is starting to get old really quick.

I hope my children appreciate the suffering I putting up with just so that they can be born. I hope for my sake that it is.

* * *

So did you like it? Well Please review ^^ and please no flamers.


	4. Chapter3: Scares and Wishes

Hi everyone and welcome to the chapter 3. Yeahs. So I do have a few announcements like first I wanna 'I'm sorry' about not updating so soon. Second, if you don't read my other story, Ai Uzumaki, then you don't know this but I won't be able to update March 21- (at least the) 28 because I will be in Florida for spring break and I won't be able to.

So in the last chapter, Sasuke was in his second month and he found out that he will he happening triplets and he starting to have strange dreams.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke's Pregnancy

Chapter 3

(3 months along)

Nothings changed about this whole damn pregnancy. I still get sick and I still eat as much as I throw up. My headaches are still coming and going and I really don't want to admit this, but I still miss the dobe. Sometimes I have dreams about me and him with our three children. For some reason, it's still two boys and a little girl. I am not telling my 'doctor' about the dreams either. He, or that snake bastard, Orochimaru, don't need to know about them.

As for the pregnancy in general, well I guess there developing just fine. My stomach feels much bigger even though I only went up about one shirt size, they're okay. I guess I'm starting to get use to the idea of having three children, or else it just another mood swing that I'm in right now. At least I'm allowed some fresh air. It's middle of March and getting close to the spring time. I don't care much about the spring but I like the warmer weather, its a hell of a lot better than the harsh winter that I just been through.

* * *

(4 months along)

I am done with the morning sickness finally. I don't get sick in the morning anymore and my headaches are no longer frequent. Kabuto just gave me an exam and he says that each of them are about half the size of a banana in length. My stomach has grown so much that they are making me wear fucking maturity clothes which is just giving them a laugh.

Screw them all!

Yes, I'm still moody and sometimes, they help me get what I want. Like my food cravings which no longer only ramen with chopped tomatoes, but of things like Chinese food like sweet and sour chicken and white rice.

Oh not not to mention of the fact that my feet are swollen and they hurt. Which isn't a good time for that to be happening since Orochimaru decided to move to the southern lair. God knows for what reason.

At the moment, I'm just settling in my room. Making sure that every thing is comfortable for me since to me, everything is either uncomfortable for me. Kabuto calls is 'nesting.' Now that just makes me sound like a bird.

When I did get every thing in its place, I lay down on to the matress and I started to drift to sleep. I needed the rest.

* * *

_(Sasuke's Dream)_

_I'm in great pain. My stomach was three times bigger and all I see is white. White room and white bed sheet that was, at the moment, covering me. Was I in a hospital? _

_"I see you're conscious," I heard a familiar voice. I looked over and I see Tsunade. _

_"Ts...Tsunade?" I asked in surprised. "What am I doing here and...gah...why does my stomach hurt so much?" I asked._

_She walks over and put a hand on my huge stomach. "Well you're here because you're obliviously in labor," she said._

_"Labor? So this pain is-"_

_"There contractions," she snapped at me._

_Something wasn't right, This was the first dream that I've had where I'm actually in labor, usually it after the babies were born. Not being born._

_I felt another pain coming on and I clutch onto my stomach taking deep breathes. Even though this was a dream. I was in serious pain here._

_I suddenly felt someone grab my right hand. I turned my head and I about fell over at who it was that was currently holding my hand; Naruto._

_"It will be okay Sasuke, I promise," he said with his trademark smile. The smile that I'm starting to miss so much. _

_"Na..ruto?" I said before gritting my teeth through the next contractions._

_Tsunade runs up and says,"You're contractions are coming closer and closer, we're getting you prepped for surgery."_

_Suddenly I found myself waking up and Naruto at the side of my bed. He currently holding one of my babies; our babies. He looks up at me and gave me a small smile. "Good job Sasuke, they're all heathly and beautiful."_

_"Where are the other two?" I asked noticing that they aren't with they're sibling._

_"They're on the other side of you're bed silly," Naruto said and I turned my head and there they were. _

_I leaned in and I picked up the closest infant and by the color of it's blanket, it was a girl._

_I felt a kiss on my cheek and I blushed. Thank god this was a dream because I don't blush._

_"Thank you Sasuke, for giving me a family," Naruto said._

_(End of Sasuke's Dream)_

* * *

My aren't even open but I know I'm awake. I can see I light through my eye lids. I opened them and the light was even brighter. Two shadows came into view.

"So how ya feeling Sasuke?" I heard Kabuto voice. I moved my arm over my eyes from the brightness and closed one eyes.

"Hey what the hell? What's going on?" I asked.

"You we're groaning in you're sleep. A sign of pain I might add so I was ordered to exam you immediately," Kabuto said again.

"Pain? What pain?" I wondered.

"You were experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions, a little early I might add but thanks to the medinice I gave you, you should stop but only for a little while," Orochimaru said. He was the other shadow.

"Braxton...hicks...contractions?" I asked.

"Those are contrations that help prepare the body for real contractions. It's false labor." Kabuto explained.

"Heh heh, not to worry Sasuke, you won't be going into labor for at least five more months, but you will stay in the medical lab under observation, after all, we won't want anything to happen to the little heirs on would we?" Orochimaru said with a smirk.

I didn't say anything to him. I just turned my head because that light was giving me a migraine. I heard footsteps leave the room and the light was turned off. I assumed that Kabuto was in the room but I still didn't say anything. I didn't want to. I didn't wanna talk to anyone for the rest of this pregnancy.

I closed my eyes but all I could see was his face; the father of my children. Just where exactly are you...Naruto?

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

Achoo...

"Bless you," the pervy sage said to me after I sneezed. "You getting a cold?"

"No. I guess someone is thinking about me huh?" I said as I looked into the starry night through my window. We were staying at a hotel for the night.

"Well come on, it's time to get some shut eye," Pervy sage said and he went to his mat.

"Fine," I said going to mine.

I waited a while after the perv was asleep before getting up and sitting in the window seal. I couldn't help but stare at this sight, there were so many stars out.

Hey there's even a shooting star. I know that this is childish but I close my eyes and made a wish.

I wish that Sasuke would snap out of his revenge ordeal and just...come home...to Konoha, where he belongs.

Sasuke...where are you?

(End of Naruto's POV)

* * *

Aww that is so sweet isn't it? And remember, I will try to update as soon as I can.

Well please review ^^ and get me some ideas while you at it.


	5. Chapter4: Pictures and Nightmares

Hi everyone. I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. Well if you read my other story, Ai Uzumaki, you would know that I just got back from my trip to Florida. It was a really cool trip and I'm gald that I was able to go there with my band members.

In the last chapter, Sasuke had braxton-hicks contractions and really starts to miss Naruto. At the same time, Naruto misses Sasuke. Well here's chapter 4 for ya.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke's Pregnancy

Chapter 4

(About 5 Months Along)

I'm so huge. The bump on my stomach is at least twice as big since this whole thing even started. I'm just looking at myself in the mirror and I feel as big as Choji (AN: No offense for those who are Choji fans). I pulled my white maturity shirt down over my stomach. At this rate, I might as well wear a loose fitting robe.

And there goes another kick in my stomach.

I placed a hand on to my bulging stomach and gently rubbed it; soothing them.

"It's okay babies, I'm just going through another mood swing," I whispered to them. Yes, there at the stage where they supposedly can hear sounds and I was told that to talk to them. Today I have another appointment with Kabuto. This time, he can tell me the sex of them. I believe that there two boys and a girl. Those dreams only show me that much since that labor dream I had a couple weeks ago.

My door opens and I turned my head. There was Karin waiting for me. I'm still in the southern base and I met her here.

"Kabuto told me to escort you to the medical lab for you're check up," she said while blushing.

Here's another fan girl for the club. She knows of my condition and I guess has expected it. I follow her and said,"Alright then."

* * *

"So Sasuke, have you expecting any new pains lately?" Kabuto faked a smile at me.

"Hn"

"You really shouldn't give me the cold shoulder y'know. I need to know if you're in any pain. After all, if it's abnormal pain, it could possible kill your babies and yourself."

I just laid there without my shirt on the examining table. I knew he was serious. My stomach was moving around inside. The babies must have a good judge of character because they always move around when I see him or that snake bastard. They even kick me constantly as a way of say 'don't let them be around us daddy.' I try make myself comfy but I can't even do that at the moment.

"Just the normal pelvic pain and heartburn Kabuto," I said distastefully. The pelvic pain is cause since my hips aren't made for baring children, escpially three, they tend to ache and hurt, cause me to not walk around as much.

"Okay, let's get you're sonogram ready and we'll see the three babies, shall we?" he said, and grab the jel for the sonogram.

He squirted it on my stomach. That shit is cold but I didn't say anything. He places the mouse on my stomach and I looked at the screen.

"Okay so there's one of the babies....on now two." he stated and moved it to my left. "Now there the third. For what I can see...there's gonna be two...boys and one girl." he said.

Like I thought before. I guess it's a mother's instinct I suppose. He took a couple of pictures of each of the babies. Labeling the boys either baby A and baby B, and my little girl as baby C. When he finished, I sat up and Kabuto handed me a wet wash cloth to wipe off the jel on my stomach.

"Here you go," he said and handed me the developed pictures. I took them and got off the table. "Remember, don't stress out because even though you're at the half way mark, you still have at least four and a half months until you deliver," he reminded me.

I didn't say anything to him. I just put my shirt on and walked out the door with the pictures in my hand.

* * *

Karin had waited for me and she walked me back to my room. Then she just walked away and told me that she'll see me tomorrow. I went back to my bed and laid down. I laid on my back and took the first picture I had of the triplets. I looked on the back and it was baby A's picture; a baby boy. Suddenly I remembered the boy from my dream, the one with black hair and blue eyes. Maybe this is him. I switched the pictures and it was baby B. My second boy. I can see him being the blonde boy with my eyes. Finally but not least, baby C, my baby girl. I see her looking exactly like the 'father.' They say that girls look like their fathers most of the time. I can tell she'll be a daddy's girl. Will they call me 'daddy?' I guess they will have to. I really don't want them to get into the habit of calling me 'mommy.'

I sat up and laid out the pictures on my bed. Seeing them all at once. It ade me kinda...warm inside. I feel the babies moving inside of me. I just gave a small smile to them and placed my hand on them and entky whispered,"That's right, there you all are."

I was just thankful that I was by myself...sorta. I have a company of three with me for a while.

I just stare at the photos for a while before putting them in a photo album that I started for them since my very first sonogram picture. I've never told anyone about the photo album. I put them into there individual slots and laid back down.

I just stare at my ceiling again with my hands on top of my stomach. My mind was at peace. I was starting to relax. I closed my eyes and just rubbing my stomach, falling asleep. Then I heard his voice.

(Sasuke's Nightmare)

_"You are too weak."_

_I opened my eyes and I see HIS face; Itachi's._

_He was very close to my face, sharingan spinning rapidly. I couldn't move my body. What's going on?_

_I feel a very cold hand placed on my very huge stomach. I would try to fight him but for a lot of reasons, Like for one, I couldn't move at all and two, I'm pregnant and I could harm my unborn children._

_"It seems as though you're trying to revive our pathetic clan, little brother." he said. _

_My breathing was becoming more shallow by the second. _

_He gets up and walks toward a tray of medical equipment. I feel my babies moving inside of me restlessly. I couldn't calm them down. I knew they were scared. _

_"What...are you...gonna do?" I asked trying to breath and get mobitily back. _

_He smirk and said,"I'm going to get you're babies out," he said lifting the scalpel and he turned it so that I could see my own relaxation. "Then I'm going to let you die in a slow, painful death."_

_Since I didn't have a shirt on, he just started to cut my stomach. _

_No pain medication what so ever. _

_"Gggggaaaaaah!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This was such intense pain. I can't bare it. _

_Suddenly, I heard it, my first born's cries. I tried to look but Itachi just laid the baby down after cleaning it and continued to pull the other two out of me. _

_I need this to stop. But all I could do was scream and keep my eyes closed. Not to long after word, I heard my second born child cry. I snapped my eyes open saw my baby being laid down next to its older sibling. _

_Itachi turned to me and said,"There's only one more left."_

_I didn't think I can hold out any longer for this child to be born. Everything started to go black around me. I turned my head to the left and I can see and hear my babies crying out to me. _

_Finally, the last one was born. "Well what do y'know, it's a girl." I heard Itachi say. I turned my head back and I see him cleaning her tiny little body. From what I could tell, she was the smallest one of the bunch. _

_"Let me see- Gaahh!" I said when a pain struck right through me. My body was shaking and my vision was going blurry. I turned my head to my infants. Itachi was placing my baby girl right between her brothers. _

_I reached out towards them with my shaking hand. I finally regained some mobility but I was too tired and weak. _

_"Good bye little brother," I heard him say._

_"Nnnnoooooooo!" I shouted but reached out to my babies before my arms went limp._

(End of Sasuke's Nightmare)

I woke up breathing very deeply. My babies inside of my moving about. For once I was glad, it gave me a sign that they were still inside of me. I sat up and rubbed my stomach.

"It's okay little ones, daddy just had a nightmare. Please go back to sleep," I said to the unborn babies.

I'll make sure that I'll kill him before he hurts ANY of my children. That's a promise.

* * *

Okay did you like it? Well I still need help with those two boy baby names so if you have any suggestions please let me know. If you don't knew what I'm talking about, refer to the prolouge at the bottom of the page.

Okay confession time. I've never been pregnant so I don't know anything about actually pregnancy. I get my information from websites on google. There's this website I think it's called I am Pregnant .com or something like that. Well anyways, I get most of my info from this website. Please don't sue me for anything. I'm not even sure if this info is even right. Well see ya next time.

Please Review ^^


	6. Chapter5: Happy Birthday Sasuke

He everyone and welcome to chapter 5 of Sasuke's pregnancy. I never expected so many reviews for this story. Thank you so much everyone whose review. You know who I'm talking about. Well before I start the story, I have a few questions for people to answer, its just a quick survey. Its for me to get an idea for what to write down for chapters and such.

**1) Do any of you guys read my other stories? If no, then check them out and if yes, what do you think of them?**

**2) This is for this story. What do you think the Sasuke's sons's name should be?**

**3) Where should they live? I already had an idea for the setting for the story, 'Uchiha Triplets' but now...I'm not so sure.**

**4) Do you have any OCs of you're own? I will try to put in 'Uchiha Triplets' and who knows, maybe they can even be paired with mu OCs. (;P) Oh yeah and if I do decide to added them, I will give you all the credit by announcing you either before or after the story/chapter will start.**

Send me your answers either through a PM (private message) or review. I hope I get to hear from you guys really soon.

Well here's what happened last time, Sasuke has a nightmare about his brother, Itachi, literally cutting him open and taking out his children, resulting killing him (Sasuke).

I don't own Naruto

Oh and by the way, I'm skipping a month of his pregnancy.

* * *

Sasuke's Pregnancy

Chapter 5

(7 months along)

"Sasuke, now just look away from the needle."

Kabuto advised. I was, yet again, getting inspected by the four-eyed medic. Only this time I was annoyed because not only was I getting a needle, but the snake bastard is here, I'm being treated like a baby when I'm the one who is carrying three of them and I'm actually FATTER than Choji (AN: Again sorry about this Choji fans, Sasuke's just hormonal at the moment.)

The shot was a steriod that the babies need to help their lungs develop much quicker for in the case that they maybe born prematurely. The needle stung some in my arm. (AN: I don't know where else to put the needle, most of the time its in the arm so I'm going with that).

"Alright Sasuke, you seem to be adjusting just fine. You may even go full term." Orochimaru said, pleased that I'm doing so well. He was leaning against the wall, staring at me.

"Alright Sasuke, you can go back to your room and rest. You must aching all over." Kabuto smirked.

That was an understatement from what I'm feeling. My back, pelvis, stomach and feet ached.

I got on my aching feet and almost fell. Thank god I had support on the table other wise, it wouldn't have been a good result.

"Careful Sasuke, you wouldn't want to deliver now would you?" Orochimaru asked.

I didn't say anything. All I could do was simply ignore him.

The babies started to move around in my stomach, kicking in what not. I managed to get on my feet again and I went back to my room.

* * *

Since we was no longer in the southern base and now in the northern again, I had to make sure I was comfortable enough to sleep. It was that 'resting' habit again. I moved some stuff around like a couple of scrolls, that I read every now and then, to keep me preoccupied. I couldn't move any furniture for obvious reasons.

Now, every hour, I'm on clock work with my bladder. Sometimes I think one of them is using them as a squeeze toy. So after using the restroom after so many times today, I sat down on my bed. My legs are criss-crossed and I'm leaning into my stomach some. This was a resting moment for the triplets I guess since there isn't much movement. The perfect moment for me to rest for myself. I placed my hands on my stomach out of pure habit and closed my eyes. I wasn't tired really. I just know I need the rest.

After a while of pure silence, I snapped my eyes wide open. Did I fall asleep? I didn't have a dream like I normally did. Since a few months ago, I remember why I even went to the bastard in the first place; to kill Itachi cause he kill our clan. Revenge.

The moment I was thinking about him, one of the triplets must have woken up because I felt a fluttering in my stomach. I started to move my hand to where my baby was moving. I hope Itachi will never find them; my babies.

If he so much as lay a single finger on my babies, I will kill him then and there without even blinking.

Mood swing: anger, activated.

I was getting upset over something that's not even happening.

Okay headache coming on. I groaned and held my hands in my hands. Trying to relive myself of this oncoming headache. To make this worst, another baby must of woken up since there was more movement in my stomach.

I got up because of my bladder filling up again. I used the restroom and took a shower. All I have to say if thank god for lotion for stretchmarks, otherwise, I would have some serious marks all over my stomach right now. I do have a couple but since I'm gonna drop all of the weight, I'm hoping that it will fade away on its own.

* * *

I'm dried off and with bagger clothes on, I'm just reading a scroll on my bed. About jutsu that I will be working on after I give birth. I heard a knock at my door. Then the door opening.

"Oh hello Sasuke, I haven't seen you since yesterday." It was Kabuto. Wait he said 'yesterday.' I looked at my clock that I had and I see that it was nine. Was it in the morning?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh relax, I just came by to wish you a happy birthday." Kabuto stated.

Oh right, my birthday. I'm 14 today. Lie that makes me feel any better. It's just another reminder that I'm older and I'm still alone.

"Is that all?" I asked.

He pulled something and tossed it on my bed right in front of me. It was crudely wrapped small box. "Open it, its a present."

I picked it up and unwrapped it. It was book and parenting.

"Hm," I said and put it beside me on my bed.

"What? No thank you?" Kabuto asked.

I didn't wanted to talk to him for as long as I was possible to. He walked out of my room and he shut my door. I went back to reading my scroll.

I looked over at the parenting book a couple times before actually reading it. I put my scroll aside and started to read my birthday present.

I started out as what to do when you first have a child like how to bottle feed it if you don't breast feed. Which I'm not nor am I able to do. And other things like rocking the baby to sleep, and waking up in the middle of the night to tend to it, changing diapers and putting it down to naps. It also said that there should be two parents, idealy the mother AND father. When I saw the word, FATHER. I tossed the book across the room.

Well its just me taking care of three babies. If it takes two people to properly take care of one baby, how will I do it being just me and with THREE babies?

At that moment, I started to feel something that I haven't felt in a long time; alone. I felt so lonely. I started to feel tears run down my face.

Damn hormones.

I felt so lonely. I needed someone with me; I WANTED Naruto here. These were HIS children after all. He's responsible for them as well damn it. I wanted my children's father here for so long. I miss him so fucking much.

Why do I miss him so much? All I know is that whenever I dream about him, I felt so...safe. Oh god, I'm turning into a women.

Was I...in love with the dobe?

* * *

Okay I'm stopping the chapter right here. Sorry for it being so short guys. I couldn't really think of anything. So how was it?

Well I have those questions up there and I would really appreciate if you guys answered them please?

Please Review ^^


	7. Chapter6: Happy Birthday Babies

Hello everyone. This is chapter 6. Now, I did get reviews but no one answered my questions T~T. Well that's okay, (I guess) because this is a very exciting chapter. I'm not gonna tell you why. [Hint Hint. (YD)].

So today was really busy for me. Since I'm in the band at my school, I had to go to Band Ratings. If you don't know what they are, its basically like where we are rated on how good we play. 1 being the highest and 5 being very bad. Well my band got two 2s and a 1. Yeah us. That's very good.

Here's what happened last time, Sasuke's 14 birthday has just passed and when he was reading a parenting book that he got, he realized that seeing the word 'father' made him miss Naruto a lot.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke's Pregnancy

Chapter 6

(32 weeks along, barely entering 9 months)

I've been put on strict bed rest by Orochimaru and Kabuto. This sucks. I can't even get out of the damn bed. I've finished reading that parenting book and ignored all the words 'father' or 'dad.' I just can't even think about him without tearing up. God I'm so lame.

I'm getting worried now. My babies are due any day now. I'm not feeling much movement from them. It's so tight in there, I'm surprised that I'm able to even feel them moving around.

I wonder if my mom was this nervous whenever she was having me?

I try to get as much sleep as I can, but so far, that hasn't been going so well.

At this moment, I'm laying down on my bed with my feet propped up. My hand is gently rubbing my stomach. I guess the babies are asleep right now. Give me time to think some.

I don't want my children to grow up in this hell-hole. I want them to have a normal life like any other child but yet again, being children of the Uchiha clan and having Naruto as a dad, I doubt that's very possible.

I've been think one what to name my children. I only got one name in my mind and it was for my little girl. Since in my dreams she looks like her father, Naruto, I wanna name her after him, though I'm not entirely sure. I wanna wait till after there born because then, the names should just come naturally to me.

* * *

(2 weeks later, at 34 weeks)

I was in pain now. My contractions are starting. I couldn't even get out of the damn bed because of the extra weight and pain from my lower stomach and back. I was sitting up with my hands holding my lower back.

"Son of a BITCH!" I shouted as another one was coming. I breathe deeply. In and out, like it says to do in a book I read when I first found out that I was expecting.

The door snapped opened and it was Kabuto with some of other Orochimaru's men. Kabuto ran up next to me, His expression was nothing short of being calm.

He placed a hand on my now exposed stomach and said,"You're coming closer on you're contractions, we're going to prep you for surgery." Kabuto said.

I knew I was going to have a C-section, knew from the first time Kabuto had actually checked...down there...to see what was what. FYI most embrassing moment of my life.

It was happening so fast to me though, that I started to struggle whenever they were lifting me uo to put me on some junk as gurney that they somehow had. Struggling from not only fear, but from pain from the contractions, but from fear.

* * *

I shut my eyes shut and from I only saw his face; Naruto's.

It relaxed me some. Seeing his face.

'It'll be okay Sasuke.'

I heard his gentle voice. Unlike most of the time when it was loud. His voice, in my mind, was gentle.

I snapped my eyes open and I see the ceiling moving backwards. I was on my way to the surgery room more then likely.

Soon enough, everything just seemed like a blur to me. All I know was that I couldn't feel anything. I was seeing a huge light over my me, there was a blue medical blanket in my way of the view, my arms were tied away from me and they had a whole bunch of IVs sticking inside of me, not to mention the oxygen mas that they placed on me.

I can hear the heart monitor beeping at the steady pace of my beating heart.

"Alright, this is it. The moment we've been waiting for," Kabuto said. I couldn't see him but I could assume that he was at my stomach.

I suddenly felt pressure on my stomach. It was making me nervous.

I close my eyes, only to see his angelic face once again. I wish you were here Naruto.

Then suddenly...there was a cry.

I snapped my eyes open and I hear those precious first cries of my first born child.

"Congrats, its a boy Sasuke." Kabuto said.

A boy. My first born son.

The pressure came back to me and the second baby was born and cried as well.

"Its the second boy," I heard Kabuto said.

The only one left was my little girl. Please let her be okay.

I felt the pressure again. Meaning that he's inside me again, getting her out.

When he pulled her out, there was no cry.

"Tell what's wrong," I said. I knew she was born.

"She's having a difficult time breathing," Kabuto said as I heard him walking way. I turned my head and I saw him carrying her away.

"Where are you doing? Where are my sons? and will my baby girl live?" I asked aloud. I was demanding an answer damn it. These were my children.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!!" I literally shouted.

What I didn't know was that Orochimaru was there the whole time. He didn't say a single word and I couldn't see pass the tarp. He appeared night next to a machine and pressed a few buttons.

"Now now Sasuke, Hush up and get some rest." I heard him say.

Damn, I was getting sleepy. This was, anesthesia I bet. I want me children, not...damn...sleep.

* * *

I felt so groggy. Damn it. I hate waking up like this.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was in the medical ward of the hide out. I was getting more and more aware of my surroundings.

I turned my head and I see a crib there.

My babies!

I sat up with was really painful since my stomach had been cut open, AGAIN. I managed to swing my legs over the bed and I tried to walk but if you add recent surgery plus not much walking in a few days equals me falling onto my knees and gasping for air.

Damn, since when did walking get so hard to do?

I used the bed to help me on my feet and my knees started to shake. I felt something running down my front and when I looked down, I literally saw my hospital gown, drenched in my blood.

I forgot about that for the moment because I had to look at my babies. I needed to make sure that they were okay.

I finally get a good view of them. The sad thing was that, there was only two of them. My boys.

My eyes widen from the shock of there was no little girl.

The door opened and I turned to the doorway and I saw Kabuto with a tiny bundle of blanket in his arms.

"Sasuke? What do you think you're doing?" He asked me like if I was crazy.

"Where is she?"

"Get back into bed, I need to fix those sti-"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER!" I was mad. So mad that I didn't even know that I activated my sharingan.

"She's right here Sasuke."I heard before blacking out suddenly.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

"Naruto will you calm down?" Pervy sage asked me.

For some reason today, I feel really anxious. Kyuubi's been bugging the fuck out of me. Something about the 'chosen one' BS.

I know I'm the impatient type but today, it was really bad since I didn't even know that I was suppose to be 'expecting' something.

"I can't pervy sage, my nerves are just...AGH" I breathed out of frustration.

I don't know what it was, was it the fact that I wasn't training to get stronger to save Sasuke? Or maybe I was just going to go completely crazy?

We were travelling to some hotshot town to restock on supplies but since earlier today, I have some strange feeling. It like I'm needed to be somewhere or some one was calling out to me.

"Well if you need to burn off steam," he said beofre taking a bite out of his apple that he was currently eating then continued,"then go down to the river bank or punch a few trees if needed?" he suggested.

"Fine, I will." I said and started to punch some random trees.

As I was punching the trees, I felt Kyuubi's power buildling up inside of me. I was losing control over and then I just blanked out.

(Jiraiya's POV)

I sense Kyuubi's charka rising. I quickly got up and went after Naruto. When I got there, the trees that surrounded the are were gone. Kyuubi was taking over Naruto's body. The first tail had formed already.

"Naruto?" I asked and he suddenly turned around. His eyes were red and demonic-like.

**"I want my Kits."**Kyuubi said through Naruto.

Kits?

**"I know they've been born. I can feel their raw charka, now where are they?"** Naruto/Kyuubi asked me.

This kid has finally lost it. I had to stop this.

I started fight Kyuubi and I was severely injured.

Naruto finally snapped out of it and he just stared at me. Does he even remember what happened?

He passed out in front of me before I did myself.

* * *

Okay so I have a couple announcements about the next couple of chapters. The next few chapters will have the triplets growing up and the connection with the storyline of Naruto. It will also go into detail about some of their problems. It may be about...5 possibly more or less ten this story will be finished then I will start 'Uchiha Triplets' and that will surround the triplets as teenagers.

If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me. That includes any OCs.

I'd you do send in any OCs, there are a few things that I would need to know like:

OC's name.

Abilites/charka nature

Physical features.

Please Review ^^


	8. Chapter7: Growing Pains

Good day readers and this is chapter 7. Okay I'm somewhat excited about this chapter because for one, the babies were born. This chapter was go through Sasuke's experience as a parent. This is also the origin of the babies.

Something you should know about this chapter, it's going to be revolving arond the babies more than anything else but there will be mentions of events that happen in the story line like Sasuke killing Orochimaru and such.

In the last chapter, Sasuke gave birth to his three babies. Naruto's demon, Kyuubi, has sense their brith and had gone on a rampage, but thanks to Jiraiya, Kyuubi was surpressed.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Sasuke's Pregnancy

Chapter 7

I woke up again. Still feeling groggy but that's probably from the blood lost that happened when I got up to see my babies.

My babies.

I sat up really quickly and felt a wave of pain beholding me around my stomach.

"Careful, I just got those restitched."

I turned my head and I saw Kabuto and he was looking over a clipboard.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"You mean you babies, they're right next to you." Kabuto said as he got around my bed and went over to a crib that on my right.

He leaned in lifted on of the tiny infants. He pressed a button on my bed and it started to lift up so that I could lean back and still be in the up-right position to hold them.

As soon as I got comfy enough, he gave me the bundle of blankets.

"This is you're first born boy," Kabuto said.

I removed the blanket that he was wrapped in so that I could get a better view. He has black hair and little whiskers like scars in his face, just like his father. He opened his eyes which were blue just like Naruto's.

"Ryochi." I said.

Kabuto just looked at me."Excuse me?"

"Ryochi Taro Uchiha, that's his name, I'll call him Ryo for short," I call clearly.

"Alright then, do you wanna hold the other two now?" He asked me.

"Yeah I do," I said. He took little Ryo from my hands and lifted up my second baby.

He, just like with Ryo, placed the second baby in my arms. He was just a ounce or two smaller that his older brother. His eyes were already open and he has my eyes. His hair was thin but I knew he was going to have blonde like his father.

"Kiyoshi."

"I assume that his name right?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah, Kiyoshi Jiro Uchiha." I said "Like with his brother, I'll call him Kyo for short."

I looked back at Kabuto and he had my baby girl. "There something you need to know with this one Sasuke,"

My head shot up with worry.

"This one...well to put it in better terms, she's a jinchuuriki. When she was born, she had a hard time breathing and then suddenly...red charka surrounded her body. Kyuubi's more than likely. As soon as the charka went inside her body, she started to cry like any newborn baby does." Kabuto explained

I had known that Naruto was a jinchuuriki. Now my daughter is, somewhat. So much for having a normal life. I laid little Kyo down on my bed and Kabuto gave me my baby girl to look at. He took Kyo from his spot and laid him down with his brother.

My little girl was the cutest baby girl I have even seen. Her big blue eyes like her father, and her blonde hair made her look so beautiful. Even her tiny whisker marks on her face only made her look even cuter. Of course I kept that thought to myself. She started to giggle when I placed my finger in her cheek, tracing a whisker line. The must be the cutest giggle I have ever heard. It made me smile. I started to think about Naruto. Nowadays when I thought about Naruto, I thought about my feelings toward Naruto. I didn't hate him. I thought I did but that was because of our rivalry. That turned into friendship which, for me, turned into love.

"Ai."

"Ai? You're naming you're child after love?" Kabuto questioned.

"Ai Naruko Uchiha. that will be here name. It's perfect for her." I said out loud.

She giggled a little more because she was named.

I saw Kabuto writing something down but I just ignored it at the moment. I was too busy paying attention to my children.

"I'll be leaving right now Sasuke, oh by the way, you have a visitor." Kabuto said.

"Who?" I asked.

He walked out and I see Karin walk in.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to visit you. I heard that you just delivered and I also wanted to see the babies." she said with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, they're over here." I said and she came over. She picked up little Ryo and said down at the edge of my bed.

"So did you name them yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, the one you're holding his my eldest, Ryochi, I call him Ryo for short," I said.

"Awwww that is so cute!" she said gushing over them like a girl would but yet again, she is a girl.

I heard Kyo starting to whimper from the crib.

"Someone's feeling a little left out," Karin said and she place Ryo in my lap since I was sitting Indian style. I laid Ai next to her oldest brother. Karin reached in and picked up Kiyoshi.

"Hi there little one," she said in a baby voice. Boy, babies sure can change someone's personality.

"What day is it?" the last day I remember was the first od Septemeber and it was sometime before 6 when I was rushed for the c-section.

"It's September second. It was yesterday when you gave birth." Karin informed me.

So there birthday is September first.

* * *

Karin left some time ago after she had shown me the proper way to feed, burp, change and to rock them to sleep. Now there asleep in their crib with Kyo in the middle and Ryo on his right and the baby sister, Ai on the left. I'm just watching them sleep.

Their so innocent. I'm amazed at myself for even bringing them here to life. I know it was an experiment but they don't seem to be. There my children and as their daddy, I love them.

I think at this point, aside from there father, there the only ones that I can love. I could never hate them. They never did anything wrong.

"Good night babies, I love you." I said to my little babies.

I went to sleep myself.

* * *

(About 1 am...)

I hear a crying. I wake up and looked at my clock that I had in my room.

Oh shit it's 1:06.

I sat up, put a light on and leaned over my bed to the crib. Baby Ryo was crying.

I changed his diaper and then soon enough, Kyo was crying. After I fed him, then Ai was crying and she needed to be fed.

By the time I went to bed, it was about 3 in the morning.

* * *

Since that night, I haven't had any real sleep in months. Yes I started my training and was getting my strength back and soon enough a year or so had pass. I'm 15 now and the babies are about 1. It's amazing how time flies.

Their size has doubled now. There crawling around and they had even started to stand up on his own by using something for support. They call me 'dada.' I can tell that there personalities are totally different.

For example, Ryo is my little musician. He loves to make noises like if he singing. Kyo is more like me. He's quiet and sometimes likes to be alone. Its amazing how he could get a peronality like that and he's barely a year old.

Then there Ai. She's a sweet heart. She's going to have a shy personality and a artist's hand. She always scribbles.

* * *

I killed Orochimaru and now I have to find a place to hid my children. When I recruited Suigetsu, he took me to the land of waves to get his master's sword. I thought about leaving them here for the time being but I decided not to because I wasn't for sure this was the right place for them.

By the time I recruited Karin and Jugo, I decided to leave them with Granny Cat. She's known me since I was an infant and her assistant, (AN: I don't her name so if you do know, please tell me) is very well with my children.

It was a hard thing for me to do but I had a job to do. I needed to kill my brother.

I said good bye to my children and left to kill my brother.

* * *

By the time that I returned, they were only a few months older than what they were when I left them. They were so much bigger and stating to walking. They even learned a few more words.

I got a small cot and I lived with them for a while.

Everything seemed at peace, till one day, when they were four years old.

Ai came inside of the house crying, saying that she fell down.

I lifted her up and put some medicine on her knee.

"Does that make it feel better sweetheart?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and said,"Uh huh Tank you daddy," She still couldn't properly pronounce her words but it was still cute.

"What no kiss from my princess?" I teased her. She had blond hair that was up to little pass her shoulder and the biggest blue eyes that was hard to resist sometimes.

"O'tay," she got up and kissed my cheek.

"Hey sweetie, where are you're brothers?" I asked her.

"Outside, plawing ball."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh help! Daddy? Kyo" I heard my son Ryo shouted and I heard grunting noises and growling.

I ran outside and I saw Kyo, staring at the fence that I had up. I can still hear the screams.

"Kyo where's you're brother?" I asked.

He slowly pointed at the fence and suddenly a ball flew over. Covered in blood. Ryo soon climbed over and fell on the grass.

"Ryo?!" I ran over and flipped him on to his back. He had bit marks all over him. His face was literally covered in his blood.

I picked up Ryo and he stated to cry. "Daddy, OW, it hurts!"

He started to struggle out of my arms.

"Ryo calm down." He wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

"Kids, come on, we're leaving." I said and Kyo and Ai ran right next to me we went to the hospital.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha."

A nursed called me back to tell me how my eldest son is doing.

"You two, don't move from this spot." I said.

"Yes sir." they said in unison.

I went back and I called to the nurse."Your son is doing fine. He needed quite a few stitches. Some are behind his left ear and whatever attacked him just behind his head and it's teeth dug in and actually scratched his skull but no really damage. You may see him if you like." she said.

That a refief at least.

"Thank you." I said and I went back to the waiting room, and got Kyo and Ai.

"How's Ryo?" Kyo asked me.

"He'll be fine, now let's go visit him shall we?" I asked. Kyo and Ai got out of their seat.

We went back to Ryo's room and he was asleep. He his wrapped up and bandages on his face. Some IV's in his arm for pain relief.

How could I let this happen to him?

* * *

Okay I'm stopping it right here since I can't really focus anymore. Well the next few chapters will be like this one. Mostly Sasuke's POV and how he raised his kids until so and so happens.

There will be more dramatic things going to happen but I know for a fact that this chapter bites.

Please Review ^^


	9. Chapter8: Stay in the Hospital

Hey readers. This is Chapter 8 of this story. Well I was thinking for about two more chapters till the story UchihaTriplets. Well I'm having weird day. My friends, of course, have drama and I'm the type of person who has a natural defense for this; being a smartass. Although sometimes they give me ideas to write for my stories so I thank them.

Well in the last chapter, years had pass and Sasuke is about 18 years old and the triplets are 4 years old. Ryo, the eldest, was recently attacked and put in the hospital.

AN: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but after Sasuke killed Itachi and found out the truth, he changed Ryo's name and Now its Ryochi Itachi-Trao Uchiha. I'm sorry about that.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke's Pregnancy

Chapter 8

Ryo was asleep. More than likely they had to put him down with, more than likely, anesthesia from either him being scared with all the medics or from pain. I looked down at my other two children. Ai looked like she was about to cry and Kyo looked so guilty. I knelt down and placed a hand on my little girl's head.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your brother will be fine." I said.

"Weally?" she asked,

I smiled gently at her and nodded.

"Dad." I heard Kyo say. I looked at him and he hung his head low.

"Kyo, what happened to Ryo anyway?" I asked him to see what he would say.

"Me and Ryo were playing catch the ball when I accidentally threw it over Ryo's head and over the fence. I said that I would get it but he just started to climb over it himself," he said and he started to tear up.

"It's okay Kyo. You didn't mean to do it." I said.

Wow who would have guess that I would be a fatherly type.

"I know but...but..."Kyo's eyes started to water up and then he closed his eyes and started to cry. "I should have been the obe who gotten the ball. Wah!!!!!" and he started to cry and that scarred Ai into crying as well.

I knelt down and lifted both of them up. They dug their heads into my shoulder blades and continued to cry.

"Why are you guys crying?" I heard Ryo's voice. It was kinda scratchy but that probably form either lack of use or from all the screaming that he did on the way down here.

"Wyo!" Ai shouted and stopped crying. Again she still has trouble pronouncing words.

I turned back and Kyo was still crying.

"Kyo look, you're brother is awake." I said and he looked up and to Ryochi.

"Ryo!" Kyoshi shouted and I placed both of my kids down and on to the ground.

They ran up to the bed and tired to climb it.

"Hey hey hey, no. Only one of you on the bed with Ryo." I said.

"Me me me me me me." They two children said at the same time.

I just looked at Ryo and he had a confused look on his face. "Well Ryochi, you pick. They are your younger siblings." I said.

"Um...lemme think." he said and he placed a right hand on his chin to think. He couldn't use his left hand since it was wrapped up.

"Kyo." He said making his mind.

"Okay then," I said and lifted up Kiyoshi and placed him onto the mattress.

"Aww." Ai said and hung her head in defeat.

"Okay boys, while your sissy and I are gone, why don't the two of you say here and talk. And don't leave this room okay?" I said and I lifted Ai and had he on him hip.

"Oooooooo'tay." the boys said and they waved like from the movie "The Little Rascals." I think they saw that movie a little too much.

* * *

"Daddy," Little Ai said.

I looked down and Ai was looking at me. We were getting something to eat from the cafeteria.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I was wondering...whose mommy?"

I was afriad this day was gonna come but I was hoping that it would be when she were older. I mean how am I really going to explain that I'm actually her mother and her father didn't know that they existed. We sat down at a table and she started to eat her chicken nuggets.

"Why do you ask that question?" I asked.

She stopped eating, looked up at me and then down to her lap. Like if she was ashamed to have even asked.

"It's just that...the other day when I was plawing with some other girls...they asked me if I had a mommy, and I said no and they said that I needed a mommy." Ai said in a low voice.

I felt bad. Even though I am their mother. I wasn't a FEMALE. They why they call me dad or daddy. I was kinda afraid that something like this would happen.

"Ai, come over here for a minute." I said. She got out of her seat and walked over to where I was sitting. I leaned in and lifted her up and placed her on my lap. "Now Ai, do you wanna know what makes you special?" I asked her.

She shock her head no.

"Well...it's because you're the only girl in our whole family."

"Only Giwl?" She repeated.

"Yeah, because can you keep a secret?."

"Uh-huh."

I leaned her ear and told her,"I'm you're mommy."

She gasped for air. He turned to me and I placed my finger on my lips. She knows what it mean thankfully. "But I thought that mommys were giwls." she asked and had a questionable look.

I kinda sweat dropped and said."I'll explain to you when you're older, okay."

"If you're mommy? Then where's daddy?" she asked.

"I'm daddy, you still call me daddy. But you're father is another story for another time. Now finish up your nuggets cause we need to get back to your brothers."

"O'tay." She said and she got off my lap and went back to her seat and finished eating her food.

* * *

The nurse came by earlier that evening and examined Ryo. He felt really awkward about since it was his really examination or at least the first that he remembers.

Soon enough it was time for bed and While I slept in a chair, Ai and Kyo both slept two chairs that were attached to each other. Ryo would get signed out tomorrow and we could go home. Yes he needed bed rest but I would be glad to find that animal that did that to my son.

I covered my children with a spare blanket that they had gave us and I covered them with it. I kissed both of there forehead and went over to Ryo's bed and I kissed his bandaged head.

Hey I'm their parent, I can do that.

I went over my chair and fell asleep.

* * *

(Sometime later that night... Kyo's POV)

I tasted something in my mouth again.

I opened my eyes and placed a finger in my mouth. It was still dark so I couldn't see. I got up without waking up sissy and found a light source. I opened the door very slowly so that I wouldn't wake anyone else.

I went outside and I was in the hall and there was a red liquid on my finger. In fact, it was all over me. I looked down and it was all over my white shirt that I was wearing. I can tasted a strange taste in my mouth still.

I needed to get this cleaned up.

I wondered around the halls until I see a two girls. They wore a similar outfits as a nurse so I guess that worked here.

I walked up to them and grabbed a hold of one of their skirts, shaking it to get their attention.

"Excuse me." I said using my manners that mu daddy showed me.

They turned and looked down and gasped.

"Can you help me? I need to get my shirt cleaned and I don't -"

"Oh my goodness, little boy did you hit your face with something?" One of them said and knelt down to my height.

I shock my head no. She examined my mouth.

"It seems as if you've been chewing you're teeth, causing them to bleed. Can you feel any pain little boy?" she asked me.

"What's pain?" I asked.

"Okay go get a doctor." She ordered the other lady.

"Yes ma'am" the lady said and ran down the halls and the lady lifted me up and sat me down onto a bench.

"Okay little boy, can you tell me your name?" the nurse asked.

"Kiyoshi but everyone calls me Kyo." I answered.

"Alright Kyo, where are your parents?" she asked me.

"Daddy's in the room where my brother and sissy are." I said.

"Okay then," she said and she started to wipe my mouth because there was dry stuff on there.

"I'm here nurse." A man with a lab coat like a real doctor. He was much older than daddy and his hair was brown. He sat down in a chair and scooted it closer to me.

"He there, I'm Doctor Tomi." he said to me.

He gives me a strange look and asks me,"So what happen champ?"

"I woke up to a strange taste in my mouth, and red stuff started to come out so I went looking for someone who could was wash my shirt for me."

"I see," he said and looked at the nurse.

"His name is Kyo and he claims that he can't feel anything sir." the nurse said.

"Well alright Kyo, please look to you're left for a little bit." he said and I did as I was told. He took my arm.

"Kyo, can you feel the needle?" the doctor suddenly asked me.

"What needle?" I asked and looked back. He stuck a shot in my arm but I couldn't feel anything.

He pulls is out and I see the red liquid coming out. He placed a band aid on it and looked back at the nurse.

"Please change this young boy's room and have him escort him to where his parents are." Doctor Tomi said and went walked away.

"Yes doctor," the nurse bowed to the doctor.

She picked me up and took my hand. "Alright Kyo, were going to wash this shirt and get you something else to wear, then you can show me where your daddy is." The nurse said and she took me somewhere.

(End of Kyo's POV)

* * *

Okay here is some more trouble, what will Sasuke think about this? And what's arong with little Kyo?

Please Review ^^


	10. Chapter9: Kyo's Disease Pain Free

Hey guys and this is Chapter 9. Okay so first off, I found out that my friend's grandfather had passed away a couple of days ago so I have to be with my friend. At least I got outta school early today. I wrote a new chapter for my other story so go check it out.

Oh and thank you to those who reviewed. I really liked the one from SasukeUchihasGuardian. I started laughing right with you on that one. (XD).

In the last chapter, Kyo woke up tasting blood in his mouth and he found out that it was quite a bit of it. He left the hospital room where his brother, Ryo was staying and he ran into some nurses who kinda freaked out and they get a doctor to examine him. While getting a shot, Kyo explained that he could feel any pain and that he didn't even know that they had given him a shot.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke's Pregnancy

Chapter 9

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and I saw my youngest son staring at me. What really woke me up was what he was wearing; hospital clothing. The clothing that patients, such as Ryochi, have to wear.

"Kyo, why are you wearing that?" I asked.

"Excuse me sir," I heard a woman's voice. I sat up properly and looked at the woman. She was a nurse by the look of her uniform. She was about in her twenties.

"Is this...your son?" she asked me.

"Yes he is." I said standing up from my chair and stretching some. I see my daughter still asleep in her chair. I looked over and Ryo was still asleep as well.

"Sir, we may need to speak with you." she said.

"Did Kyo do something wrong because that isn't like-"

"On no sir, he's not in any trouble, it's what happened to him that's why I'm here." she replied by cutting in my sentence. She kneels down and talks to Kiyoshi,"Do you wanna tell your dad about what happened?"

Kyo looked at me and I kneel down as well. "What happened son?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night and there was some red stuff coming out of my mouth," He said.

Red stuff? Blood? He was bleeding?

"And I left the room since it was all over my tee shirt." He said.

All over his shirt? Okay I was at the point where I should be freaking out now but I couldn't since it might scare him as well.

"I was looking for someone to wash it for me and I ran into this lady." Kyo said pointing at the nurse.

I looked up at the nurse who was now standing straight up. "He told us that he couldn't feel any pain but we still had a doctor take a blood sample. We also asked if he felt the needle but he said he didn't even know it was in him." She explained to me.

My son was numb?

"Sir, does Kyo have any kind of serious medical history that relates to something like this?" the nurse asked me.

"No not at all, at least none that I was aware of." I said.

"Well if you can come with me, I'll take you and little Kyo here to the doctor's office."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I can't excalty leave, I have a another son and I also have a daughter to look after. Their triplets." I said.

"Oh I see." she said looking around the room and saw my children still asleep. She turns her attention back to me. "Well I'll just come back with the results and you and Dr. Tomi can discuss them." she said and walked away.

I turned to my son and picked him up.

"Kyo, why didn't you tell me that you were bleeding?" I asked.

"What's bleeding?" he asked me.

"It was the red stuff that was coming out of your mouth. This is a very serious issue Kiyoshi." I said sternly to him.

"It is?" He asked me.

I had to keep my cool. After all, he is only four.

* * *

After Ryochi and Ai had woken up, they ate breakfast and where taken to the play area with all of the other children who were in the hospital. Ryo might have been injured but he had Naruto's energy and was ready to get out there. Kyo was also playing with his older brother and baby sister.

The group of children who were there playing as well were being watched by teen volunteers known as the 'candy-stripers.' The were mostly girls and most of them were eyeing me like fan girls. I just ignored them and watched my children like a hawk. Kinda ironic if you ask me.

One thing that I've noticed when raising multiples is that they wanna spend more time with each other instead of making friends. I'm not sure about what I can do about it, I mean, I can't exactly separate them right?  
I see them playing blocks, making a tower.

Sometimes I wonder what there thinking about.

* * *

(Ai's POV)

I'm sitting on the ground watching Kyo and Ronin placing the colorful blocks on top of each of each other.

Ryo tries to extend his arm that was wrapped up and he pulls back and going. "Ow Ow Ow."

"Wats wong Ryo?" I asked.

"My arm still hurts." he said holding his arm.

"What's hurt feel like?" Kyo asked.

I turned to Kyo and I see that he has on the same type of clothes as Ryo.

Ryo looks at Kyo and blankly stares at him.

"What do you mean what does hrt feel like?" he asked.

Kyo places a blue block on top of a green one. "Well its just that, I don't think I know what it's like to hurt."

Ryochi kneels down and picks up a red block. "Lemme think...umm...its...uh," Ryochi said trying to think.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Its hard to explain." He said placing his hand on his hip. Not his hurt one. "You have anyway to explain it sissy?" Ryo asked me.

"Eh me? Well I dunno..." I said trying to think now. "I guess way to esplain it is that its a vewy (translate:very) bad feeling that you get when you fall or getta cut." I said trying my best to say it in words.

Kiyoshi looked at new blue color block in his hand. "Bad feeling huh?"

(Ai's POV)

* * *

(Back to Sasuke's POV)

I hear the door open and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was the previous nurse who came in with Kyo earlier this morning. I didn't like that look on her face.

"We...have little Kyo's results sir." she said in a sadden voice.

"Right then." I said and I went over to where my children were.

They looked up at me and I knelt down to their height.

"Kids, I'm gonna be right back so don't leave the area unless you have to and only if you have someone watching you. Kiyoshi, you're gonna come with me alright." I said.

"O'tay dad." He said. He lifted his arms and I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist.

I walked over and the nurse took us to the doctors office.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Uchiha I believe?" The middle aged doctor said. "Hello Kyo." He said to my four year son who was in my lap.

We were sitting in his well organized office.

"I'm doctor Tomi." He offered his hand for a hand and so I did.

"So what's wrong with my son exactly. I don't mean to so harsh but you have to understand-" I said but stopped talking when he lifted his hand.

"It's completely understandable sir, you're worried about your child. Parents such as yourself should worry about their children. Even teen parents." He said noting at my age. I was only 18.

Dr. Tomi clearly his throat and opened a yellow folder. "And about Kyo. I'm sorry to say this but you're son...he has a disease known as Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis or CIPA for short," he said very clearly.

I'm smart but I've never heard of his diease at all. "What does that mean?" I asked.

"It's a very rare genetic disorder and at this point, there is no cure," he said.

"Genetic? So you're saying that I gave him the disease?" I asked.

"Well either someone on you're side of the family or on the other parent's side. None the less its extremely rare. Only about 300 people in the world have the disease. He is unable to feel pain which is why he woke up to all the blood. He must have been chewing his tongue in his sleep." Dr. Tomi explained.

Kyo just looks at me. He wouldn't think he understood any of this.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?" Kyo asked.

"No I'm not mad at you. Why would you even ask that?" I asked him.

"I can see that look on you're face." He says and looks down.

"Kyo look at me."

His eyes narrowed back at me. "It's going to be okay." I said.

He leans back in my chest, getting comfy.

"There is more you need to know about this disease." the doctor informed me.

"Like what?"

"He can't feel any what so ever. Nor can he tell the difference between hot and cold. His body can't sweat or shiver. If you were planning on having Kyo attend the ninja academy. He would be physically unable to do so."

My own son couldn't be a ninja. That was unexpected. His family is a once famous clan. We have a kekkei genkai for kami's sake.

"You'll have to keeep extra watch on Kyo's actions. You need to teach him to identify that blood means that something is wrong and need to keep his hands away from his eyes because he can scratch his eyes, resulting damaging them. Keep him in cooler areas like keep a fan around because even though he can't tell the difference, he can still overheat and have heat strokes."

This was so much to take in. My head felt like it was spinning but it wasn't.

He handed me a piece of paper.

"That's a list of things that you need to aware of and such. Remember, just be careful with him." Tomi said to me before letting me and Kiyoshi go.

* * *

I was still carrying Kyo. He laid his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I just couldn't believe that I came here for Ryochi and ended up walking out with Kiyoshi having a disease. What next?

I walked back into the play room and I see my daughter and son playing with a ball, rolling it on the ground back and forth. Ai looked up and she smiled at us. She got up and ran to me.

"Daddy! You're back." she said.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said gently to her.

Ryochi got up and asked,"Dad can we go home now?"

"Yes we can let's get you changed and then we can go." I said.

"Woohoo. I'm so happy." Ryochi said.

I just wonder how am I going to raise my kids?

My eldest son is injured.

My youngest son has a disease.

And my baby girl is a jinchuuriki.

* * *

Wow. Lot of stuff going on here. Well This actually took me two days to type so that stuff from at the top was from yesterday.

I did my research on this disease. I was really interested on the topic when I found out about by watching 'Mystery Diagnosis.' But I also googled it and learned a lot more about it.

You can still give me ideas on how to go with this.

Please Review ^^


	11. Chapter10: Daddy Will Always Love You

Hey readers and this is chater 10 of this story. Well I updated my other story 'Ai Uzumaki' so if you're a fan of that one go check it out and review it. I'm kinds sad because this id the very last chapter of this story. Please don't hate me. Thank you all who has either read and reviewed my story. I love you guys.

Well in the last chapter, Kiyoshi was diagnosed with the disease CIPA. Which means that he will never feel any pain. He also can't tell the difference between hot or cold. How is Sasuke gonna take all this in since it seems like his son can't even become a ninja. How will Ryochi and Ai see this?

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke's Pregnancy

Chapter 10

It has been a few weeks since the whole hospital experience and so far, things can be better...

"Ryo get off of your brother!" I shouted at the two four year olds who were were wrestling each other.

I pulled Ryo off of Kyo and Ryo was struggling to get out of my arms.

"Ryochi Itachi-Taro Uchiha what in the world were you thinking? You know your brother can't feel anything," I shouted at Ryo and I put him down on the ground.

"It's always about dummy Kyo! He your favorite out of all three of us isn't he?!" Ryo shouted at me.

Where did that come from?

"That is not true Ryo, now go up to your room so I can discuss your punishment with you after I check over Kyo. Now GO!" I said and pointed to the stairs and he stomped up them. Even though he was only four, I knew he was stomping.

I sighed and went over to Kyo and he was standing there, just looking at me. He had a couple of scratches in his face. I walked over, picked up Kyo and sat him down on the kitchen counter. I walked over to the the restroom and got the first aid kit from the cabinet. When I got back, I see Kyo picking at his face.

"Kyo don't do that." I said. He pulls his hand away from his face and sees the blood on his tiny fingers.

"Dad was is this?" He asked.

"That's blood remember? When you see blood, that's a bad sign Kyo and the less you bleed, the better." I informed him.

I got out some neosprion, placed a little bit in his face and then place three band aids in his face. Where the cuts were.

"Why were you and your older brother fighting?" I asked.

"He made fun of me for the fact that I can't be a ninja and I made fun of his fear of dogs." Kyo said.

So there both to blame for this.

"First off Kyo, you shouldn't make fun of your brother for something like that, he did end up in the hospital for that. And secondly he knows better than to make fun of you. Both of you will one day depend on each other including your sissy," I said.

* * *

After looking over Kiyoshi and I also gave him a punishment, I went upstairs to check on Ryochi.

I was in front of his and Kyo's bedroom door since they share a room. I knocked on the door then entered. There was two beds,on the left side was Ryo's bed and it had red blankets and on the right was Kyo's and the bedding was blue. They had a dresser in between them. dividing the room half way you can say. The room was a light blue painted.

I see Ryochi covering his face in his pillow, crying.

"Ryo, can we talk?" I asked.

"No, go away."

I didn't listen and just walked up to his bed and sat down on the mattress.

"I think we need to talk." I said again. "Look Ryo, you should know better than to even fight your brother."

"He started it."

"That's not what I heard, I heard that you made fun of him for him not being able to be a ninja. Is that true?"

He turned his head to the side, facing that wall and not facing me."Kyo's a jerk."

"And why is that?"

"He made fun of me since we were looking out the window and I saw that huge dog that attacked me. I hide and he laughed and called me a scaredy-cat." Ryo sobbed.

"I also want to talk to you about what you said earlier." I said rubbing his back.

"Dad that hurts, please don't my back." Ryo sobbed.

Curiosity got the best of me and I lifted that back of his shirt. He had scratches and they were bleeding lightly. No wonder he wasn't on his back. I wondered if he had any other injures.

"Ryochi, let me see your face. Are you hurting anywhere else?" I asked. He got up and there were a couple of cuts in his face. Two of which actually traced his whiskered cheeks on his face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I said getting the first aid kit again.

"Didn't think that I needed to tell you since you ALWAYS inspect KYO to see if he is hurt EVERYDAY." Ryo said.

I realized that he was right. I did just checked Kyo but I didn't think Ryo would be injured at all he was, he would say something.

"Ryo, I'm sorry if it seemed like that I spend most of my time looking over your brother rather than you or Ai." I admitted. "It's just that, he's so vulnerable and it just seems like anything he does can hurt him and he doesn't even know it." I explained as I placed some medicine in his face, then placing band aids on them.

"Vulnerable, what's that?"

"It means that he isn't as strong as you and sissy and anything can get him." I explained.

"Is that why he can't be a ninja like me and sissy can be?" Ryo asked as I laid him down on his stomach and lifted his shirt up.

"Yeah Ryo, that exactly why." I said slowly and placed medinice on his back.

"That kinda stings daddy." He said.

"Oh sorry, It'll get better don't worry." I said. I was using a disinfected spray on his back.

"There, let that dry some then you can put you're shirt down, and as for you're punishment...you're grounded for a week, just like your brother." I said.

"Aw man." He sat up and pouted as he cross his arms over his chest. He knew what grounded meant since this wasn't the first time he had been in trouble.

"Good night Ryo, your brother should be getting in here soon and I want the BOTH of you to say sorry to each and MEAN it." I said.

He laid back down and say "Fine."

* * *

I walked out of his room and walked over to their sister's room. She was a sweetheart and luckily for me, she wasn't caught up in that fight or she would be hurt as well.

I knocked on her door and said,"Ai, I'm coming in."

I walked in and I didn't see her.

"Ai? Where are you?" I asked.

I see a little bit of movement under the purple blankets. Her room was lavender color with light green closet door and a white bookcase and a white bed with a white head board that had leaves carved in it.

"Ai is something wrong?" I asked as I went next to her bed and pulled her covers off her. She looked like she had been crying as well.

"I keep seeing that man," she cried and she wrapped her arms around me.

I forgot to mention that she's been having nightmares.

I sit down on the bed and pull her in my lap and wraps her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"What's the man like Ai? Is he scary?" I asked.

"No."

I don't get it, if he wasn't scary why was she crying?

"He's sad."

"Why is the man sad?" I said.

"Because he's lonely and he misses..." she said before crying again.

"What does he miss?"

"You. He misses you." She said.

Me why would he miss me? Unless...

"Ai, do you remember what that man looks like?"

She releashed the hug and looked up at me. "He looks just like me daddy, but he's older, like you."

She couldn't be talking about Naruto could she? I mean, I haven't said anything about the dobe to them. Or maybe Kyuubi that was doing this.

"Sweetie, please don't cry. It's okay." I said soothing her.

"It's so sad. He wuvs you and tries everything he can just to see you again. I can feel him hurting inside." She sobbed.

The dobe...loves me? That's...impossible. I though he would hate me. Or he will hate because I'm keeping this secret from him. His three children.

I know that I can never show them to him. I feel like he'll reject them and end up hurting them and myself. Besides, I don't even know that he doesn't alrighty have someone else in his life. Like Sakura or maybe Hinata.

"Ai, if you have a dream about that man again, you can come in my room if you want okay?" I told her.

She nodded.

"Now please wipe the tears from your eyes. Y'know that it doesn't go well with you're beautiful blue eyes right?" I asked her.

I wiped a tear leaving her eyes with my thump and she nodded again.

"Daddy, I have a headache." She said and she held her head.

"Okay sweetie, I'll be back." I said and I kissed her forehead and went to get some medicine for her.

* * *

I got her medicine and gave it her her. She really loves that taste of this medicine so she doesn't throw a fit whenever she needs to take it. In fact, I've never seen her throw fits, or even be grumpy. Maybe she knows not to talk back to me. She really is an angel.

I was about to check on Kyo and Ryo. Surely Kyo must be in bed by now.

"Boys?" I asked and opened the door. I see Ryo asleep by no Kyo.

I slowly closed the door and went down stairs.

"Kyo? Where are you, it's past bedtime." I said.

I look at the couch and he was asleep with the television (AN: Yes he has television by its really for the kids whenever he goes out to train. He always makes sure that the 'proper channels' are on).

I turned off the tv; pick up Kyo, and I carry him upstairs to his bed.

* * *

The next morning...I got the kids up and ready for the day. I left them with Granny Cat and I went out for training. I know she isn't that type to even be a babysitter but she was the only one that I trusted with them and the girl (AN: I really need to her name and so the next story.) watches them.

In the middle of training, I hear a familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha, tell me how long had it been? Few years give or take." I turn around and see Kabuto but he looks like that snake bastard.

"What do you want?" I asked pulling out my blade.

"I want you to join me and Madara."

"Screw you. I'm not doing none of that shit anymore." I spat at him.

"I think you will or three innocent lives will over before they even reach the age of five." He said to me.

He was talking about my children. I instantly attacked him but he quickly blocks. "Y'know, Madara is keeping a close eye on them at this very moment. All I have to do is let him know through my communicator to kill them." Kabuto smirked.

"You wouldn't dare."

He puts a hand on his neck where their was a microphone. (AN: Its like the one Team Guy used in Shippudden). "Madara, looks like you better do it and start off with...Kiyoshi after all, he won't be able to feel a single thing."

"No Wait!...Fine, I'll go with you AS LONG AS MY CHILDREN DO NOT GET HURT!" I stated very clearly.

Yes I could have killed him but Madara would have killed my babies and I could NEVER live with myself.

"Good boy Sasuke. Now meet us outside of this town later tonight oh and don't bring you're children. Better say you're good-byes." He said and he vanished.

What the hell?

* * *

I came back to the shop where my children were and they looked so scarred.

"Daddy!" They ran up to me and started to hug me. So Madara was here after all.

I looked up at the women who had a worried look on their face.

I knelt down, and hugged all three at them.

"We were so scarred." Ai cried out.

"Who was that man daddy?" Kyo asked.

"Why did he want to hurt us?" Ryo sobbed.

Those mother fuckers, I will seriously kill them. They had gotten so close to my babies.

"Don't worry, no ne will ever hurt you." I said.

* * *

I talked to the two women about the situation after I put down my babies down for a nap. I know their four years old but They'll always be my babies. Damn I sound like a women right now.

"So you're gonna go with them?" granny cat asked.

"I have too but I WILL kill them. I'll be back whenever I can. It may take years but I promise to return."

"What will you do then?" the teen girl asked.

"I've been thinking about taking them to Konoha. Ai's been having dreams about Naruto so maybe when thy're older they can finally meet him."

"But why not just do it now while they're still young?" Granny cat asked.

"Because I won't be able to, they want to destroy Konoha and I used to but then the elders died so there was nothing I could do." I said.

"Well we will watch them for you Sasuke, I love having them around. They are just so cute." The other girl said.

"Thank you both. I'll be leaving tonight. I have some things that I need to do before then." I said and left them.

* * *

They slept through the afternoon and I was now making them dinner. The nest dinner ever for them. Each of them had their favorites. For Ryo, it was Pork flavored ramen. For Kyo, it was mac and cheese. As for Ai, she loved chicken flavored ramen.

"So how do you guys like your food?" I asked them.

"Thank You daddy." They said n unison.

"You that best cheif in the world." Ryo said.

"Oh no I'm not but thank you for the compliment." I said.

They continued to eat and I just watched them.

I was going to miss those smiles on their faces. Their laughter. Just everything about them. They were the most precious people in my life at this moment and I would do anything for them. Even having to miss them growing up so that they will be safe.

* * *

That night came too quickly for me. I put them to bed, told them that I loved them more than anything in this whole world and I packed by bag to leave.

I even packed my photo album that I had with me since my days with Orochimaru. I've added more pictures of them since then and I was going take it with me.

I was about to leave the house for good until I heard a gentle voice.

"Daddy?"

I turned around and it was Ai. She was holding on to the railing while coming down the stairs.

"Go back to bed sweetheart."

"Where you going?"

I knelt down and said,"I'm leaving Ai."

She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and started to cry. "Please don't go daddy. We'll miss you so much. Please stay." she begged.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I just can't. Remember that I always love you and you're brothers very much. Can you be strong for me? I'm doing this to protect you all. I promise I'll be back one day. Will you wait for me until then?" I asked my baby.

"Daddy please don't leave."

I couldn't take anymore of her tears. They made me sad and I could never show her my weakness. I pinched a nerve on her, knocking her out.

Trust me I didn't want to but this was for the best.

I walked up the stairs and placed her on her bed. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you my baby girl."

And with that, I left them each a note for whe they got old enough to read them. I left them on the table and with that, I went to met up with the two bastards who dared threathen my babies.

* * *

That was so...noble and sad. (T~T) He loves his children so much.

Well this is the last chapter of this story and feel free to put your thoughts in. Please no flamers though. Just so you know, I was sad to type this because I'm like 'it's over omg.'

Uchiha Triplets will be coming soon

Please Review ^^


End file.
